


One For The Road

by ghoulaesthetics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, kind of?, nondescript university au i guess, this is gay b y e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi may not be a morning person, nor does he like getting a poor sleep, but this time, he'll make an exception. The trade off of seeing his two favourite things was completely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Road

**Author's Note:**

> this is. gay. i am a sap & i use these two to get it out of my system.

Asahi looks over at Noya, passed out in the passenger seat beside him, and he smiles to himself, still keeping and eye on the road ahead.

They've been driving for two days now, into the first half of their two-week university break, with no destination in mind. It's just a little past four; and normally, Noya would be up and driving, but he hadn't roused at his usual hour, and Asahi had taken it upon himself to get them back on the highway before the traffic was bad.

He didn't mind the earliness, not really. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, probably because he tried to cram his lengthy body in the back seat to sleep, and he'd had no problem getting up. Besides that, he got to see two rare, beautiful sights. The first was, of course, the sunrise, and despite his penchant for perpetually late rising, he's always enjoyed it, the way the vibrant oranges and pinks would begin to streak across the sky. The particularly amazing ones he slept through, Noya would send him pictures later, usually captioned with a smattering of emojis or exclamation points. How he had that much pep in the morning, Asahi never knew, but the fact that someone would be thinking about him the moment they opened their eyes was enough to send his heart fluttering every time he opened the picture message.

The second thing he loved to see was a peaceful Noya. He loved his boyfriend's energy, of course he did, but much like the sunrise, this was something he rarely got to see in the mornings. Noya could be counted on to crash around ten, after they'd finished studying for the night. He was a pile of ungracefulness, hair mussed up, drooling, still in his clothes from the day, but these were all things Asahi loved. Late-night Noya wasn't something he got to enjoy often, though. When Noya did pass out on his books, or his laptop, or whatever he was doing at the moment, Asahi would take it upon himself to carry him to the bed in their shared apartment, and watch tv quietly in the next room until he himself felt sleepy, so as not to disturb him.

But he doesn't have to worry about that now. He's driving just below the speed limit, one hand on the wheel and the other on Noya's leg. Out of the corner of his eye and through occasional glances, he sees the warm sunlight begin to kiss his near-comatose boyfriend's skin, making it seem even warmer than it usually is. It makes funny shapes across his cheeks and neck, and Asahi wonders if Noya's ever considered what he looks like in these moments. _Tender_ is a word that comes into his mind. There's none of his usual guards, nor his usual bravado. Just Noya.

He's struck with an almost insatiable urge to kiss him where the light does, to press his lips against the warmth and slowly rouse Noya up from his sleep, He doesn't, of course not. He's driving and even with the lack of cars on the road, it would be unsafe. And Noya deserved his sleep, he deserved to feel at ease for as long as he could. Despite what people thought of him, Noya worked hard in school, worked amazingly hard, and Asahi swelled up inside with pride every time he brought home a hard-earned good grade on something. As much as Asahi needed this break, he senses Noya needs it more.

But man is weak to temptation, and the urge to kiss strikes him again. He can't reach Noya's lips with the seatbelt on, but he can slowly, carefully, take Noya's free hand that's resting on his stomach into his and bring it to his own lips. He takes his time, kissing the back, the palm, and each knuckle, silently whispering _I love you_ into each action, before gingerly placing it back down in its previous resting place. He returns his own hand back to it's previous place on Noya's thigh, rubbing slow, small circles into the skin with his thumb. It's not nearly enough, he thinks, but it _is_ enough to hold him off until Noya wakes up and they switch places. And then, he thinks, he'll kiss him as much as he wants, without things getting indecent, of course. They haven't reached their unknown destination yet, where they can no doubt have more privacy. Asahi looks forward to it.

Asahi may not be a morning person, nor does he like getting a poor sleep, but this time, he'll make an exception. The trade off of seeing his two favourite things was completely worth it.

 


End file.
